


i don't care, it can rain

by middlecyclone



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlecyclone/pseuds/middlecyclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Will, you have to tell her,” Gigi insists, “It’s Lydia’s tape, really, and she deserves to know.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't care, it can rain

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted this to be legit Lydia/Gigi but it, um, definitely isn't.

“Will, you have to tell her,” Gigi insists, “It’s Lydia’s tape, really, and she deserves to know.”

William looks at his sister, exasperated. “I don’t actually know her, Gigi. It would be rude to just call her up out of the blue and say, ‘By the way, I’m the one who took down that website.’ It’ll seem like I’m begging for thanks! It just wouldn’t be right!”

Gigi gapes at him. “You seriously think Lydia cares about stuff like being rude? The way Ge-George treated her, she’s had enough of people doing things behind her back, okay? What you really should have done is ask her immediately what she wanted done with the tape, before gallivanting off to Orange County to wander around for two weeks, but it’s a little late for that. Call her!”

“I can’t!” Will insists, and Gigi tosses her hair in frustration.

“Fine,” she says coolly, “Then I will.”

Will splutters in the background, but Gigi just picks up her iPhone. “Domino, call Lydia Bennet,” she instructs it and William groans.

“Gigi, this is new levels of unprofessional, we simply cannot publish this-“

“I’m not listening,” Gigi singsongs, and smiles into her phone. “Hi, Lydia,” she chirps.

“How did you get this number?” Lydia asks, and Gigi’s been watching Lizzie’s videos, she knows that Lydia’s been having a completely understandably rough time, but she’s still struck by how quiet Lydia’s voice is, how muted and sad she sounds. She’d thought that the site going down would – but that’s ridiculous, Gigi knows better than anyone that you don’t get over that kind of hurt in a day – 

“Hello?” Lydia repeats, irritated now. “This is Gigi Darcy, right? How the hell did you get my number???”

“Oh,” Gigi says, “Yeah, it’s me, sorry. I … um … I got it off Lizzie a while ago … look, that’s not the point.”

“Oh, so there is a point to this phone call?” Lydia says bitterly, “You’re not just calling to tell me how much of disgrace I am to the Bennet family, and how I do my sisters a disservice by merely existing?”

“Of course not,” Gigi says, shocked. “Don’t be ridiculous. This is about the tape.”

There’s a long silence. Out of the corner of her eye, Gigi can see Will literally facepalming. Whatever.

“What about it?” Lydia says finally.

“We’re the ones that took the site down,” Gigi informs her. “Maybe this phone call isn’t exactly appropriate, but I thought you’d want to know what happened, it being your business and all.”

There’s another long silence. “How did you get the tape down?” Lydia asks eventually.

“Ehhhhhhhhhh,” she says, “Technical lawyery stuff, in the end. Basically, Will owns the company and all the copies of the tape now, so you’re good!”

“Wait,” Lydia says, “Darcy owns all the tapes? And all the copies, you’re sure?”

“…yes?” Gigi confirms.

“Sell them to me,” Lydia commands. “That’s my body, on those tapes, and nobody’s going to own it but me.”

“We can just give the tapes to you,” Gigi says, “Right, Will?” She looks pointedly at her brother, who just sighs heavily and nods. “Yep, we totally can!”

“That’s not the point,” Lydia says, “They have to be mine, all mine, legally mine, and then I have to smash them with a hammer, or throw them into the ocean, or run them over with a semi truck.” Her voice is still quiet, but there’s steel in it now, too; and a vicious biting edge that Gigi remembers from Lizzie’s videos. “I need them in my life. And then I need them out of it. Forever.”

Gigi swallows. She knows exactly how that feels – well, maybe not exactly; she never had to deal with a sex tape. But she knows what it’s like to want something back, except maybe that’s also the last thing she wants. 

“Okay,” she says, “I’ll need twenty dollars and a Panera cinnamon bagel, and then they’re all yours.”

“I – wait, really?”

“Of course,” Gigi says, affronted, “It’s a fair request. Do you really think I’m so heartless as to ignore that? Wait, never mind, I don’t want to know the answer.”

Lydia sighs. “Okay, well, thanks,” she says quietly. “I’ll give you my credit card number, and I guess I’ll have to owe you on the bagel-“

“Oh, no,” Gigi denies, “I’m not putting those tapes in the mail. No way. I’m driving down to your town, and you’re meeting me at a Panera, and you’re buying me a bagel there. And probably some coffee, too, come to think of it.”

“I can’t ask you to do that!” Lydia says, shocked. “I – it’s so far, and-“

“Oh, I think a road trip will be just what I need,” Gigi says. “And besides, I think someone else will be accompanying me. I’m not the only one with unfinished business with the Bennet family.”

“…what?” Lydia asks, confused.

“Never mind,” Gigi tells her, and gives Will a Significant Look. “Cinnamon bagel, don’t forget. See you soon!”

Will looks at his younger sister with a pained expression. “I’m not going to like whatever you just roped me into, am I,” he says flatly.

“Road trip!” she chirps. “We’re going to see the Bennets! Get in the car!”

“I don’t like you,” Will mutters, but he’s smiling, and Gigi knows she’s got him convinced. This trip will take care of two birds with one stone. Fitz will be so proud. And also insanely jealous of her mad planning skills.


End file.
